Bradley's Appointment
Bradley's Appointment (episode begins) (Stephen took Bradley to the hospital) (to get his appointment) Bradley: Pop, Do I have to have this appointment? Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. It's important for us each year when growing up. Bradley: Oh. (They sat in the waiting room) (for their turn) Chilly: Panda? (feeling puzzled) (Panda went on his way) (now) Theodore: Easy now, Lambie. (Lambie obeys) Bradley: Gees. (Theodore is being aided) Theodore: I must retire from being a train engineer, so this won't happen again, but even if I wish to continue being an engineer, I still must be careful as I promise that accidents will happen with me colliding with another train. Dottie: But, Theodore, you still need to be careful of driving steam engines, you know. You should continue being an engineer with us on spoof traveling. Theodore: I'm serious, Not kidding. Sometimes kidding, but other times serious. Dottie: Even though you are serious, you still are good at driving steam engines as long as you're careful, you know. Bradley: Gosh. Dottie: I believe you have some friends here to see you, Theodore. Theodore: Maybe later. Excuse me. Darn, The pain. Stephen Squirrelsky: Tsk tsk tsk. Dottie: Don't worry, Theodore. As long as we aid you, you'll be back with your wife and kids for more spoof traveling. Even though, you are an engineer. Theodore: Listen. Retire is retire, but still, I do wish to come back to my wife. Even though I may wish to continue being a steam train engine driver. Dottie: Okay. Okay. Even though you may wish to continue being a train engineer. Lambie: We get the point. Even though Andrew likes steam trains and tugboats, you and Roginald will be just fine. Bradley: Poor guys. Stuffy: Don't worry. They're fine. We'll have them back any moment. (They waited more) (for Theodore and Roginald to get aided) Chilly: Bradley? She'll see you now. Hallie: Yeah. We'll be waiting for you shortly as long as we fix Theodore and Roginald. (Stephen and Bradley enters the room) (with Theodore and Roginald waiting) (If they can) (while being aided) Bradley: Hope I get through. (closes his eyes for a moment) Dottie: Hi Bradley. How are you? Bradley: I'm doing fine. Just to know how well you're working on Theodore and Roginald. Stephen Squirrelsky: Doing fine always. Hallie: Oh, that's good. Since Theodore and Roginald need to be careful on driving vehicles more often. Dottie: Fellas, Let me be on Bradley's Appointment now. Lambie: Okay. Okay. Hallie: Sorry. And I hear that you guys are doing well to prevent baddies from enslaving you. Bradley: Si. Stuffy: That's very good. Dottie: Now let's get to business. Stephen Squirrelsky: Finally. Chilly: At last. Dottie: How's his life going? Bradley: Going so well. Since I ride in my dad's baby carrier. Dottie: Okay. And how's your adoption life going too? Bradley: Going so fine. Dottie: Any baddie you're in dangered of? Bradley: Yeah. I'm fearing that I may get captured and enslaved with my parents and their buddies. Stephen Squirrelsky: He's really a cute stinker, Since being a baby, He farts his skunk smell and we cleaned him a lot, Sometimes the hard way. Bradley: Since I was adopted in 2017 when I was found in the forest. Dottie: Okay. Bradley: I'm hearing that other users are coming to YouTube to do spoofing. Dottie: Good. Now time to check to see if you're healthy. First the heart. Bradley: Check. (Heart beating) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... Looking good. Bradley: And doing fine. Dottie: Okay. Now your throat. Open up. Bradley: Ah... Dottie: Hmm... Say Davy Jones. Bradley: Davy Jones. Dottie: All good. Bradley: Yeah. Very good. Any chance of the pictures of Fiona and Arista's husbands of what they look like before their accidents? Stephen Squirrelsky: No time for these questions please. Bradley: Okay. Only asked a simple question. Dottie: Now for your knees. Bradley: Got it. (TAP! TAP!) Dottie: They're fine. Bradley: Yup. Dottie: Now your eyes. Bradley: Right-o. Dotties: They're okay, Now your ears. Bradley: Yes, Doc. Dottie: Now let's see what we have inside here. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yo-de-la-hee-hoo. (echoes) Dotties: It's okay. Now you're temperature. (puts thermometer in Bradley's mouth) (to see if he's okay) Dottie: Looking good. (Bradley nods) Dottie: Now to strap this on your arm to check your blood pressure. Bradley: Alright. As long as it can't hurt. Stephen Squirrelsky: It won't. Just a squeeze. Bradley: Ah... I'm hoping you'd say that. (PUMP, PUMP, PUMP!) Bradley: Ooh! Dottie: It's fine. Good boy. Bradley: Phew. Thank goodness. Dottie: Let's see if your heels tickle. Bradley: I'm sure they might. (Dottie tickles his heels with a feather) (and starts him laughing) Dottie: Okay. They do. Bradley: Man. I can't believe TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle has decided to give up spoof making while being forced by TheLastDisneyToon to say he's sorry and promise to stop spoof making until he still plans to do more if he's got the brain for it. Dottie: Now let me see your tail. Bradley: Okay. I will. Stephen Squirrelsky: Try not to fart at her. Bradley: I'll try not to. And let's do hope and prey that TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle should go back to spoof making. Dottie: (looks at it) Looks perfect. Bradley: Oh wow. And what's a good spoof travel when we do Philip McGhee, TheBeckster1000, Eli Wages, John Clancy, carsfan360, Jaen Produccion, Julian Bernardino, and other users' spoofs? Stephen Squirrelsky: Ahem. What did I say before? Bradley: You get the point on that. Dottie: Okay, You're looking all healthier all ready. Now for the last part to keep you healthy, You need a shot. Bradley: A shot? Not a gun. No. (panics) Stephen Squirrelsky: Bradley. Bradley. Take it easy. Not that kind of shot. Bradley: A flu shot, I suppose? Stephen Squirrelsky: An injection that's what she mean. Bradley: I hope it's not as painful. Dottie: I won't, It's just a pinch. Bradley: Pop, I'm too nervous to take it, Because of that needle. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Well, If you wanna get through it, Hug your tail and you won't feel the poke. Okay? Bradley: Okay. I will. (Hugs his tail) (as tight as possible) Bradley: Ready. (shuts his eyes) Dottie: Okay. I wash your arms off, Then your shot will be in. Bradley: As long as they're not stinky. Dottie: Okay. Bradley: Just like getting a good scrub. Dottie: Ready... Steady... Poke! (PINCH!) Bradley: Ooh! Stephen Squirrelsky: Whew! Bradley: Aah! (He sighs) Bradley: Phew. Dottie: Tada. All done. Bradley: About time. Stephen Squirrelsky: How you feel? Bradley: Okay for a little bit. (A bandage was put on his arm) Bradley: Phew. Dottie: You did great today. Bradley: Thank goodness. Stephen Squirrelsky: Good job, Brad. Who's a good boy? Huh? Who's a good son? Who's a good son to me? Bradley: I am. (KISS, HUG) Dottie: Aw. How sweet. Plus, are those the pictures of the guys you mentioned, you two? Bradley: Of what? Dottie: Because the ones you said Bradley are of they should look like in their photos before their accidents. Bradley: Not yet. Dottie: Okay. And Bradley, Here's your reward. Bradley: Oh wow. Nice. I've got a lollipop, Dad. (Stephen winks) Dottie: Now can I show you the photos of what Theodore and Roginald should look like before the accidents? Stephen Squirrelsky: Maybe someday. Dottie: Thank you for coming for your appointment. Bradley: No problem. And let's go see Theodore and Roginald to see how they're doing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go, Son. Bradley: And see Fiona and Arista's husbands too. (They leave) (to see Theodore and Roginald) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Stephen (baby carrier) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts